


KARMA!

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, M/M, Second Chances, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: “You win Ink...i give up.”





	KARMA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts).



> I heard the English version of Karma from Rin and it fits so well with this.

I've lost my mind  
The skies are crashing around me  
I'm left behind  
Smoke obscures all that I can see

Error looked at the angry small skeleton that stood before him and glared with red eyes. He sighed as he looked at the wake of destruction around him after he had destroyed the little farmer Au with flying pigs. God Ink could create such stupid AU’s sometimes and it was a pain that it added to his pain and job. Creating copies of pre-existing AU’s was annoying and heartbreaking as it was but AU’s like this? Was he truly the insane one?! Even he would never create AU’s like HorrorTale or Dusttale; they were torture worlds not homes. Ignoring Ink’s furious screams and promises of retribution; he left the slowly crumbling AU he knew Ink would just either recreate or make copies of. His soul throbbed numbly with pain as did his whole aching body. Why hasn’t it ended yet?

You lead me down a dark path  
But I'm who you blame for the aftermath  
You're screaming out  
You've broken me down and I  
am left alone here to cry

Error sat down in the antivoid, watching the portals that lead to AU’s of all different types. The brothers would never understand how lucky they were for having a home or their family. Sure the genocide runs happened but that wasn’t Chara or Frisk’s fault; it was the fallen humans choices path so they intervened to showed them the actions of their ways even if they ended up dying or being told to burn in hell multiple times. They all had their homes; they didn’t live in AU’s like Horrortale, DustTale or anything like that or be turned into him. He would never wish that on anyone. “WhAt SaNs ShoUlD I DeStRoY nExT? WhAT Au Is NeXt?” He asked himself as he frowned.

He hated destroying AU’s as it meant he had to kill kids which he hated doing as well as killing innocent monsters which he acted doing. It wasn’t his fault that Ink was out of control with his creating of universes and Fate refused to give Ink consequences to their actions. To him Ink reminded him of a spoilt brat. He sighed as he entered an AU to destroy. Summoning his Strings, his frown tightened. “LeT tHe DeStRuCtIoN bEgIn.” Why was he chosen for this job?!

Someone, can someone, please someone save me now

You've charred my heart into ash  
I've become numb to the pain  
You've driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

Error screamed and cried; tears falling down his face as G broke all his ribs with a satisfied smirk. Blood dripped from the breaks as well as all the scratches and cuts that he was covered in; both old and new. “PlEaSe! StOp! STOP!” Error screamed as Edge grabbed his femur with both hands and twisted it in a very painful way before snapping it in half; laughing cruelly at his pain. “NOw you understand the pain you pout those innocent monsters through!” Edge laughed, his eyes filled with pain. “I’m SOrRy!” Error sobbed when he was pulled up by Dream who sneered down at him and broke his neck in one go. 

Error laid there as the beating continued. ‘WHY?! I ONLY DID WHAT FATE WANTED ME TO DO! I DON’T DESRVE THIS!’ He thought as he opened a portal into the antivoid and escaped. He laid their in pieces and in a pool of blood crying. Why could no one see it?! Why can’t someone save him?! He cried for help but N O O N E C A M E!

Now you've used up all your luck  
It's time to get what you deserve  
I'm holding out for KARMA  
I'm holding out to watch you burn

“ThEy DoN’t WaNt Me...” Error brokenly laughed as his body fixed itself despite the cracks, holes and new scars as well as more pain added to the pre-existing pain he already had to carry whilst he choked on Fate’s chained collar of strings. His broken laugh made the voices go silent as he put the scarf on and cried. “ThEy DoN’t WanT bAlAnCe!” He muttered to himself as he went over to the void and stared down into the void. Closing his eyes, he jumped in. They would find out the hard way that if they wanted to destroy balance, then consequences would come wither way.

Shoot me down  
Of course, I'm the sinful one here  
But now i've found  
A reason to feel no fear

Fate laughed as Error suffered as she let and continued to let Ink create. Her child was a brat and he had so much pride it was disgusting. All the others followed his words like law and were to blind to break away from his rule to see if they actually knew asnything about the destroyer which they didn’t. They only knew Ink’s words and not their own eyes and ears. That was their own undoing and foolishery. For judges they never saw all sides or exhausted all options; just going straight to violence.

That wasn’t a judge. That was a blind lap dog with Ink’s hands over their eyes and ears which bonded their judgment. Too bad they wouldn’t know until it was way too late and unable to undo their doings. Just because something is seen as light diesn’t Make it good just like darkness shouldn’t be seen as evil. Light can be a mirage, hiding the evil intentions with its innocent, deceitful looks. Too much light is bad just like too much darkness. Darkness was misunderstood; always seen as evil with its looks. Darkness wasn’t always bad, its was comforting and there for you when no one else was. Too much creativity is just as bad as too much destruction!

You lead me down a dark path  
But I'm who you blame for the aftermath  
We're screaming out  
You've broken me down and I  
am left alone here to cry

Someone, can someone, please someone end this now

Destiny watched as her beloved child was ripped apart and beginning to be scattered. ‘My child...’ She thought sorrowfully as she hugged him. Anger pulses throughout their being at the fact their child had suffered; tied up and choking in Fate’s strings and limitations to keep the ungrateful alive. Stroking the deep scratches in her child’s arm bones she said lovingly even though tears built up “You will be fine, they and I will take care fo you.” Finding an AU for her child to begin his healing journey, she put him back together again. “You have changed your destiny my child.” She let Error fall into the snow of the Au that would Dave him.

Please with cutting Fate’s strings from round Error’s neck with her scissors of destiny, she smiled. Her child would win in the end and Ink would lose because after all, Karma is a bitch!

I'm not usually the type  
To hold a grudge  
But you've affected me  
And now I'm nothing but rage

Error couldn’t believe everything that had happened. He first woke up in an AU where he met his two lovely sons Null and Void and then he was in the multivoid a few days later meeting everyone else and realising he was in a new multiverse. Destiny had saved him and for it he was somewhat greatful. They had given him an new chance with a small family of his own and hopefully some new friends but he was afraid. What if Ink and that found him and hurt his sons or worse him?! The fear of being found followed him every day but it was lessening everyday he was with Null and Void. 

With Swap and Nightmare they angrily hurt the others who took what was their from them. Stretch begged his brother to stop, that he didn’t understand why they had to do it. They had limited time to find Error but Swap was furious as was all the Chara’s and the dark sanses. They would never understand! NO OF THEM WOULD!!!! “NO! YOU lot don’t understand!” NIghtmare screamed as he pierced his brother with one of his tentacles. “You killed the one I loved!” Tears built in his eyes. Dream had once again taken what he had from him without a care.

Slayer was furious as he stabbed left and right. They had removed the one who saved his emotions and soul; the one he saw as his friend and father. NOW THEY MUST PAY! Dust and Horror tag teamed many of them; dodging bones and blasters as they stabbed and swung their weapons at the ones who had doomed all of them. They balanced Error for their stupidity as AU’s collided even though Error was in a multiverse far away. They decided that they had to suffer like he did before three try to find them. Nightmare and that were not stupid by an means and they could tell that their beloved creator and “positive” guardian knew Error was still a live but had bad intentions. 

Cross stabbed Ink in the back with his huge sword; eyes red. Chara cheered him on; his blood thirsty smile meaning Ink was in for a bad time. They stole his knight in broken amour and had taken their friend, their family member, their savoiur, They took what was THEIRS! “You will pay Ink whether we die trying or you die first!” CRoss hissed as he twisted the sword to worsen the damage. Ink screamed out; black ink spraying from him ouch. 

Swap’s furious scowl made his brothers and the other gulp. They sure had fucked up. “Bro, please calm down.” Stretch said making Swap laugh. “Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN STRETCH!” Swap screamed angrily, his right eye glowering with a bright blue flame. “YOU ROBBED ME OF THE ONEW PERSON WHO I SAW AS MY BEST FRIEND! WHO WAS MINE! YOU TAKE ME AS A CHILD BUT I AM NOT!!!! YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND SUFFER AND TORTURED HIM WITH EVERYONE HERE! YOU’RE HANDS ARE FORVER STAINED IN BLOOD AND SINS!!!” Swap screamed in fury as he swung his huge hammer and destroyed all blasters and bones heading his way. 

Dust filled the battlefield as both sides fought on. One side for finding their friend , for what was theirs to see him again, the other side to get him back and lock him away forver so they could leave. Destiny watched with an anger filled smirk and chuckle. SOon everything would crumble for Fate and her little brat~

Give what you take  
Take what you give  
What you've done to me  
I will not forgive  
Give what you take  
Take what you take  
What you've done to me  
I will not forgive

Swap and that returned to Nightmare’s mansion; exhausted and wounded. Ink was busy explaining to others what he and Dream had heard from Core but didn’t tell them everything. Classic, Edge, Slim and Colour knew that Ink was not telling them everything, especially since their revaluations earlier that week. They were to blame for everything going to shit, they had hurt and killed an innocent as well as their human. They felt their sins going down their backs and staining their sticky, bloody hands. They would find out the hard way soon and they knew it. 

Swap sat in Error’s old room looking at the doll of himself. The blue button eyes and cheerful smile stared at him as he squeezed it tightly in his hands. Further flooded his body. God his brother was a blind lap dog and a fucking idiot. Dream was a love sick puppy who followed Ink with his tail between his legs and everyone else thought Ink was better. Laughing angrily and hysterically as tears started again, he smirked. He would NEVER forgive them for dooming everyone and hurting his friend. 

You've charred my heart into ash  
I've become numb to the pain  
You've driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

Death and Error began to get close. The sleeping in the same room to chase Error’s nightmare’s away and wake him up when he had one was going successfully as well as the Cuddle Time. Error began to relax and feel better around others. He still had break downs here and there and he still had to have help with every day things but he was slowly getting better and learning. Null and Void were growing up beautifully and doing well under Error’s care. They were very well manners, selfless, and cute children that everyone had come to love and cherish much like their father. Death watched the other tickle his children worth loving eyes. He had fallen in love with Error and he knew it. Error looked up after he noticed Death staring at him in a daze. “DeAtH, wHaT iS iT?” He asked snapping him out of it.

Death floated over and cupped his face; careful of Null and Void so he didn’t accidentally kill them. “Nothing. I just love you Error.” He said and kissed Error on the lips. Everyone stopped and watched them in shock. Hearts, Maple and Geno happily whilst taking pictures and crying happily as their OTP took sail. Error’s eyes widened at the kiss before closing and kissing back. He wouldn’t admit it but he had fallen for Death too. He was kind and sweet and understanding as well as ll thenothers who helped him to get better and he was forever greatful. Breaking the kiss he blushed. “I lOvE yOu tOo.” 

Now you've used up all your luck  
It's time to get what you deserve  
I'm holding out for KARMA  
I'm holding out to watch you burn

You've charred my heart into ash  
I've become numb to the pain  
You've driven us both to crash  
And escape without a scratch

Swap panted, his clothes merely rags as he tried to save the others from the crumbling Au into the only stable place left. Nearly all AU’s were gone and everything was apocalypse survival. People fought for shelter, food, or any supplies. He and the others did save a few here and there but most sanses and Papyruses had gone insane or died a horrible death. Dream was with them, his eyes finally widening to the destruction and it not being caused by Error. Some sanses and Papyruses sided with them as everything slowlywent to shit. Ink had lost it. Ink’s eye lights were now little dots as he laughed and looked around widely in the magic draining cells of Nightmare’s mansion.

As everything slowly destroyed itself, Ink’s big pain brush was destroyed and he lost most of powers. The mass destruction and loss of magic made Ink’s mind snap and lose control. He just laughed and babbled nonsense as he tried to create. Nightmare hypothesised it was due to having everything then losing everything like Error did. Seemed fitting in Swap’s opinion. He finally understood and went through what happened to Error first hand. He adjusted his blue hoodie that had black bands on the arms that was tight fighting on them. His grey top was torn and dirty and his back torn jeans stood out. Going down to the cell he was met with Dream. 

‘How is our BELOVED creator?” Swap asked with a sarcastic sneer as he said the world ‘beloved’ Dreams flinched. Since everything had happened, Swap had become angry and sarcastic but he couldn’t blame him. He had done this and they deserved everything they got for torturing Error. “The same if not worse.” Dream sighed. Swap nodded. “Dream, go upstairs. I’ll deal with him.” Dream nodded and walked up the stairs to go back upstairs. Tears fell down his face but he wiped them away even though they were replaced with new ones. He didn’t desrve to cry about everything as he had done this and helped with this.

He had helped kill and doom everything as well as hurt and innocent monster for just doing a job he was forced to do. If he could he would go back in time and tell himself to help Error and not Ink but he couldn’t. After all, this was KARMA after all. KARMA didn’t care about the sinner as long as they got what they deserved. Giving one look at the insane creator, he. Loved the door and went bac to find the others. Time to give them an update about what happened to their “beloved” creator.

Swap watched as Ink sat on his knees in an huge straight jacket and moved the dust on the floor around with small glossy eye lights and smiling whilst muttering random sentences. “See? SEE?! I can create! I just created a boat! See?! A boat! Isn’t it cool?!” He babbled to no one in particular as he twitched and giggled. The ‘boat’ was in fact a ball of moved dust on the floor. Ink laughed loudly “see?! I told you!” Swap frowned and shoved the food int the dirty cell before walking out. Ink deserved it. He wanted and did this to Error so he cou,d have it happen to him for all he card. ‘This is all your fault Ink. After all Karma is a bitch isn’t it?” Swap laughed as he left.

Now you've used up all your luck  
It's time to get what you deserve  
I'm holding out for KARMA

Fate was furious that its child was trapped like a caged animal and was just an insane skeleton that was barely fed, beaten, mocked by Nightmare and that whilst he laughed and babbled nonsense. Her child didn’t deserve it! That was her child, Her little one! “How dare they hurt MY child!” She screamed in fury, getting ready til use her magic so the survivors could have a bad fate but a dark laughing had them turning away to See and hysterically laughing Destiny who was equally pissed. “YOUR Child doesn’t derive this?!” Destiny laughed hysterically as they walked over; eyes dark and furious. “How about MY child that was tortured and abused by your filthy brat because you are a self centered person Fate? How about my child who only did what you wanted bu died for it because you refused to pull your brat into line?!” Destiny screamed.

She could finally let Karma get Fate for everything Fate had done to her child in the past. Error had healed perfectly even though they still had more healing to do. He had a budding family and it was beautiful to watch how happy her child had become as they lived in her multiverse. Destiny watched Ink and smirked. “Now you understand how i felt. What happened to Ink is fitting.” A male came up behind her. Karma chuckled as Fate’s scared expression. “You’ll enjoy your karmic retribution Fate~” He chuckled.

I'm holding out to watch you 

“Daddy are you okay?” A seven year old Void asked as Error walked into the room; holding his swollen stomach. Error laughed, smiling. Void and NUll had turned out into wonderful kids. They were well manners, calm, kind, and very happy. They had some set backs growing up as Error had no idea was he was doing but it turns out he needn't have worried as they turned out into smart young children. 10 year old Null came in reading a sewing book. Null loved to spew and create things like Error out of fabrics. He designed clothes and made them; especially for his new sibling that was on the way.

Four years earlier Error and Death had become soul mates and gotten married. They had dated for ages before this and finally had gotten a soul bond. It was a beautiful ceremony and it was an amazing day for the both of them. Grim was happy as he had never seen his brother so happy before that moment. Death looked do happy and so excited to spend the rest of his life with his mate. After the ceremony, the two were always together with the boys. Null and Void liked Death as their second daddy. They didn’t like fact they couldn’t hug him or anything like that hut they knew as to why. Death had taught them some self defense and ,avid control but Error mainly did that with care.

Seven months before they had found out about Error’s pregnancy and everyone was ecstatic. Error especially as it meant he had another child to love and adore. “I’m fine Void. Your baby brother or sister loves to kick me.” He said as he sat down next to his son. Void put his hand on the bulging tummy and giggled happily at the kick he got. “Daddy they’re kicking me.” Error nodded with a smile and rubbed Void’s skull affectionately. “Well of course, you’re here.” Void smiled when Null sat down on the other side and did the same. He was excited to have another sibling. Smiling up at his dad, he stroked the tummy holding his sibling. Death came in shortly after and kissed husband on the lips. “I love you.” He purred. “I love you too.” error said happily.

Null and Void was glad that Error had found them and Error was glad they had found him. Error was glad for all his friends and Destiny for saving him. Sure he missed his old friends but he also loved his new life. Destiny smiled. This is what she wanted and she was happy her child was happy and loved.

Burn.


End file.
